


Kiss Me, I Was Freaking Shot

by idwir



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/idwir
Summary: When Bruce finally finds Selina in Star City's hospital, all she wants is to be kissed.





	Kiss Me, I Was Freaking Shot

When all was said and done and Gotham had been half burnt to the ground and deserted by the government, Bruce found himself in Star City. He’d already been to Central City and Hub City to check their hospitals for Selina.

He wouldn’t stop until he found her.

He had told her he wouldn’t leave her and he had and now he couldn’t find her because some stupid guy had dropped the boxes containing the records for patients going to three different hospitals.

The first hospital had been reluctant to give him information, but Bruce had soon deduced that she wasn’t there anyway. At the second hospital, strangers gave him weird looks. Some of them had seen him on the news in regards to Jerome and Jeremiah quite a few times over the years and especially in the last few weeks.

Now in the fourth city of the day, Bruce could feel his eyes wanting to close. He hadn’t slept in too long, but he couldn’t rest until he saw her. He walked in through the sliding doors, trying not to lose it.

He didn’t know what “it” was but he could feel himself about to snap. Selina had to be there.

“Hi, I’m Bruce Wayne,” he said to the woman at the front desk. “I’m looking for someone.”

“I know who you are, kid,” she said. “But I can’t just give out information.”

“Please,” Bruce said, voice strained. His eyes burned. “I’ve had a rough day and I’ve already been to three other hospitals in three different cities and this is the last place she could be. And the girl I’m looking for - she has no one else. Just me.”

He blinked and tears caught on his eyelashes. “She saved my life and-and it got her shot because I love her.” He closed his eyes, letting his meltdown take over. “I never told her and I should’ve or maybe she’s better off without me loving her. This is the second time someone’s almost actually killed her because she was trying to save me.”

He took a deep, shuddery breath. “Maybe if she sees me she’ll tell me to go but I have to at least see her first. I’ll give you anything if you just tell me where to find her. I can give you money if that’s what you want.”

“You say she was shot?”

“Yes, in Gotham.”

* * *

 

The doctor explained that while she was in critical condition, she seemed to be improving at a remarkable rate, especially considering she’d died on the table. Bruce had to wipe away tears.

He was having a traumatic day. A traumatic six years really.

Her blinds were drawn and she was hooked up to machines, but she was there. Her face was no longer pale. In fact, she looked like she was just taking a nap. She looked perfect.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Bruce said, writing down his zip code and handing back the clipboard.

The doctor exited, closing the door behind him and Bruce was left alone in the dark with Selina. His eyes adjusted and he moved closer. With the back of his finger, he traced her cheekbone.

“Selina,” he whispered.

He walked around the bed and moved her over, careful of the tubes and wires. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled as close as he could without disrupting any of the medical things. Her curls tickled his nose and he breathed her in.

“Please, wake up.”

* * *

 

Hours later, he heard his name. “Bruce?” He was sure he was still dreaming, but she hadn’t been there in the destruction. “Bruce.”

He opened his eyes slowly and he saw her staring back at him. Suddenly, he remembered where he was and he sat up quickly. He was too excited to be embarrassed that she woke up to him cuddling her. Like sure they cuddled for warmth when he lived on the streets with her, but this was entirely different.

“Selina!”

He slid off the hospital bed and stuck his head out the door. “Nurse, she’s awake!”

Bruce stood in the corner, arms crossed over his chest as the nurses examined Selina. They took down stats and removed the oxygen tube under her nose.

One of the nurses cleared her throat and looked at him. “We’re going to change her bandages.”

“Oh -”

“He’s going to see me naked one day,” Selina said, rolling her eyes and sighing. The nurses laughed.

Bruce blushed and said, “Um, do you want me to leave?”

“You can just turn around, Sweetheart,” the older nurse said. “We’re just lifting the bottom of her gown up.”

He turned toward the window, pretending to be mighty interested in the curtains even though no one could see his face.

When they were done, the nurses left with a reminder that they could call if they needed anything. Bruce thanked them.

“Maybe we should move to Star City,” Selina said. “Its hospital’s so much less gloomy than Gotham’s.”

He walked toward her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Selina.”

“I’m fine, Bruce.”

He tentatively put his hand on hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“Bruce.”

“I am.”

She sighed. “You don’t have to be. A lunatic shot me.”

“Because you’re important to me,” he said. He was too close but he didn’t care. He looked into her eyes. “Selina, if you had died? It would have ruined me. And Jeremiah knew that. He used that. It’s all my fault.”

Selina’s eyes hardened. “Stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens in Gotham, Bruce. You didn’t pull the trigger. Jeremiah did. And Jerome gassed him and turned him into an insane man.”

“And I let him live.”

“We could go on forever blaming everybody,” she countered. “I’m sick of you beating yourself up and almost getting yourself killed trying to be a decent human being. Could you let off yourself for one day?”

He shook his head. “I had a part in it and I just want to stop anybody else from getting hurt because of me.”

“Well, good thing you’re in Starling City then. You can’t do anymore harm alone in this room with me, okay?” She watched his face, saw his internal battle, saw the moment he made up his mind. “Now would you get back into this bed and cuddle me? I was freaking shot.”

His mouth turned up into a crooked grin and she moved over to make room for him. He toed out of his shoes and she lifted her covers.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his arm touching hers.

Selina rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling it over her waist. She wiggled down the pillows and looked up at him.

“Kiss me, Bruce.”

“What?”

She grabbed the front of his sweater and pulled him down so their lips collided. He kissed her back, not as confident as he had been when he kissed her right before she got shot. Too soon he pulled away.

“You were shot,” he murmured, leaning up on his elbow to put some distance between them, but his eyes were still on her lips.

He didn’t put up much of a protest when she wrapped her arm behind his neck and pulled him toward her again. “Selina ...” he tried, but his eyes closed and his lips parted. He moved his hand from her hip to lay it flat on the bed, shifting so he was holding his upper half over her.

She tightened her hold on him and his arm buckled. The air left her lungs in a whoosh as he fell on top of her. He pushed himself away from her and she heard the panic in his voice when he said her name as he sat up.

“Are you okay?”

She coughed and Bruce said her name again. She gasped for air and waited for her breathing to return to normal before saying dully, “I’m fine.”

“How’s your wound?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “Can we please get back to what we were doing?”

“Selina,” he said, face too serious. “Make sure your stitches aren’t ripped.”

She sighed dramatically and sat up. She pulled her gown up too high, flashing him. His face turned red and he raised his eyebrows, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

He tugged her hand lower so that her breasts were covered, then gently lifted up her bandages. The skin was swollen and red but there was no bleeding. It still looked fresh but he was pretty sure it should’ve looked worse.

Before he could mention she was healing abnormally fast, she said, “Happy?” She smoothed down the bandage and dropped the hem of her gown. “Now ...”

“Selina.”

“You saw it. I’m fine!” She gave him a look. “Really. Bruce, I almost died, but I didn’t, and right now I just really want to be kissed.”

He looked skeptical.

“If it makes you feel better, we can lay on our sides so no one crushes anyone else,” she said. “Or do I need to go find another 18 year old boy to make out with me?”

His eyes roamed her face, taking in every detail.

She widened her eyes at him and a slow smile appeared and he he said, “I love you.” He lay down on his side, his smile genuine and soft. The look on his face was earnest when he said, “I don’t want you to be with anyone else except me, but it’s up to you. I want you to be happy.”

She rolled her eyes, lying down, mirroring him. “You’re such an idiot.”

* * *

 

Their kissing became less frenzied, more slow and drawn out.

His hand trailed lightly down her side to her thigh. She shivered as his hand started back up, pushing the hem of her gown as it went until it was on her waist. His grip was firm and he pulled her closer, breathing deeply through his nose.

He moved his hand down again, his fingers twisting in the hip of her panties.

“Whoah, slow down there, Rich Orphan Boy.”

“She literally died less than 24 hours ago.”

Bruce sat up quickly while Selina slowly rolled over to face her partners. “How’d you find me?” she asked. “How’d you get here?”

“We’re resourceful,” Barbara told her.

“Shouldn’t you be staking claim on territory?” Bruce sneered.

“Well, aren’t we sounding high and mighty for someone who was just caught sucking face with a girl checked into the hospital because she was shot in your manor?” Barbara cocked an eyebrow.

Bruce glared.

Tabitha had her hands on her hips. “We’ve already done it. Barbara’s ladies are guarding our piece of the island.”

Selina pushed herself up, looking confused.

“How’d you get off the island?” Bruce asked.

“Don’t worry about it, kid.”

“What do you mean how’d they get off?” Selina looked between the three of them.

They explained the past few days’ events to her.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked. “Why can’t anything ever just be simple? We’ve got all these crazies and lunatics conspiring against us and now even Mother Nature?”

Before anyone could come up with a good response, she sighed.

“Also, can I ever just get kissed in peace?” she demanded. “Someone always has to barge in. First Alfred, then Ra’as, and freaking Jeremiah with his pistol, now Babs and Tabi? I mean, come on! What’s a girl gotta do?”


End file.
